Just some poetry
by riawolf
Summary: This is my first collection of poetry. Of course... Reviews are most welcome!
1. Never will

**Disclaimer: I will never own the Teen Titans! Never have! Never will!**

**Author's (short) note: I finally decided to try my hand/brain at some poetry. This just some random thing I wrote while trying to come up with something. It's obvious what its about though. Tell me what you guys think. **

**Titans poetry**

#1) Title: Never will

I never liked you.

Never have.

Never will.

You will never win.

Never have.

Never will.

You say we are the same.

I say different.

I will never be like you

As long as I am me.

I never will be like you.

Never have been.

Never should be.

Never would be.

Never could be.

Never will be.

As long as I am me.


	2. Questions

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own the Teen Titans! I do not own them!**

**Titans poetry**

#2) Questions

They say I am different.

I wonder if that's supposed to affect me.

Is it supposed to?

Am I supposed to feel alone? 

They say I am creepy.

They say I am weird.

Am I? 

They say I am bossy.

They say I am annoying.

They say I am odd.

Am I? 

Am I alone?

Is it my fault?

Is it theirs? 

Is everything really what it seems?

Am I what I seem?

Am I happy?

Am I sad?

Am I angry?

Am I annoyed?

Am I curious enough to find out? 

Is life real?

Am I real?

Is anything real? 

Am I where I belong?

Will I ever belong anywhere? 

Am I normal?

Am I me?


	3. 911

**Disclaimer: Give it a rest, people! I don't own the Teen Titans, so just leave me alone already! (cries in a corner)**

**Titans Poetry #3**

**(PLEASE READ!)Author's note: This poem may look like it hasn't been edited. This is the way it's supposed to look. The look is for the effect. When you get to the last stanza, just read what the letters say. Then, when you're done, you can look at the set-up of the poem. Someone from my high school tried this sort of set-up and I thought I might try it for myself. I hope the numbers and symbols aren't too distracting… sorry about that… If they are too distracting, just let me know and I will edit it so they aren't. **

911

I wish I could go anywhere where no one would know my name

Anywhere other than here would be great!

No one would know me, I could let them see the real me!

I could be seen

I could be reborn

I could be normal

In this new place, I could be me

I could establish a new identity among people who really wanted to know me for me

Nothing would hold me back from that

But here…

everything is not

how I wish

it could

be. Or how

it

should be for me

Everyone here

knows my name

Everyone here

has already seen "me" as they w-

-ant to see "me" be-

911-cause I (i)

show them what the7y wa nt

t(91)o see

Here, they/ think/ they know me but )()( they don't

t(9hey never will

I don't want them to

What h-lds--e-b--k?


	4. You and I

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. **

**Titans Poetry**

#4) You and I

If I saw me today, I would say I've changed

Of course I have

It is quite obvious

I think so anyway

With you I was a child

With you I was nothing but second rate

You saw me as your protégé

I'm different now

But you would say otherwise

You would say I haven't changed at all

I left because I needed to

Start on my own

I needed to get away

From you

You stifled me

You controlled me

I don't want that

I never did

But you would say otherwise

You would say I haven't changed at all

My life with you was sheltered

You thought my life with you was a dream

I didn't want that

I never did

But you never saw

The potential in me

You never saw it

But I did

I would say I've changed

But you would say otherwise

You would say I haven't changed at all


	5. Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I will never own the Titans or anything related to them. Except for the stories I write myself!**

**Titans Poetry**

#5) Beautiful

Life here is beautiful.

It is more beautiful than words can describe.

This planet can almost compare to mine.

Sometimes I wonder if I-- never mind-- I don't wonder, I know that I will know everything there is to know about this place and everything here.

But I am afraid-- maybe afraid to admit-- that I will never know everything

They—he—can't teach me everything

But everything here is beautiful…

**Author's note: Hey, I finally wrote a Starfire poem! I wrote two others before this one but they weren't as good. They weren't very unique from first four poems. This one stood out to me. I hope it does the same for you. I won't know until you review though. So do this author a favor and review please!**


End file.
